


A Rose for Two

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: The palace gardens have the most beautiful roses, and handsome gardeners.





	A Rose for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JU!

The sound of birds singing in the trees and bushes of the palace gardens was one of the most relaxing noises Arthur could think of. The wind rustling leaves, small creatures scuttling about, and bees going from one patch of Spades blue roses to the next brought forth a symphony of sounds unlike that of any other location. It was heavenly. The young Queen sighed, sipping his tea. Today was certainly lovely.

It had been a long while since he'd been here last, the workload of a monarch taking its toll. With no King having been found yet, he couldn't help but be bitter about his lot in life. Just where was the King hiding? Did they know about their mark? Was it in some hard to see spot of their body? Arthur hoped not, for it would be another year before they could begin searching citizens by force. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Arthur let out a soft sigh, relaxing in the evening sun. There were perks to this job, of course, though the negative had been outweighing the positive lately. Perhaps things would change soon for the better. The Jack had been found not too long ago, which had lightened the load, but not nearly as much as he had hoped. Only the King could make the set whole and the work less. Curse these binding magic laws of the land stating that only a King could sign documents into law without the referral of a council. That slowed everything down horribly.

Soft whistling came from around the corner, making the tired monarch smile. Oh yes, now this was the best part of being chosen as Queen. Soon, Alfred, the royal gardener came wandering around the bend, singing his happy tunes with not a care in the world. Arthur watched him as he relaxed on the wooden bench he'd chosen to take his tea at. What a beautiful view. That golden wheat hair, those ocean blue eyes, and the tanned skin of a laborer who works in the sun most of the year. Yes this was a sight to behold.

Those blue eyes met Arthur's own green, a smile shared between them. They both loved this garden dearly, and Arthur was delighted to have someone to talk to outside of the palace that loved plants as much as he did. Especially the roses, their shared favorite. “Working hard as ever, lad?” Arthur decided to ask, still smiling.

Alfred grinned in response. The boy was a mute, he only knew how to speak in gestures and expressions. Arthur had never asked if he knew how to write. Knowing what he said without further explanation, the Queen stood from his seat and wandered to the roses. “They are looking beautiful this year. You've been doing so well keeping them alive.”

The gardener’s cheeks went pink and he made a motion as if he were chuckling. He held out a cut rose to Arthur, smile playing on his lips. The Monarch took the flower and held it to his lips to hide his smile. “Thank you. You know just how to cheer me up. My work has been piling up since no King has been found as of yet.”

Alfred frowned at that, but it turned into a sympathetic smile soon enough. He held up a finger, then went to his gardening cart. After a moment of shuffling things around, the lad came back with a lovely blue rock. He offered it to the Queen. Arthur took it carefully, looking the stone over. It seemed to be an ordinary rock, though it sparkled with numerous blue crystals embedded within its surface. “Why, it's lovely, where did you find it?”

The blue eyed man pointed vaguely to his shovel and some new saplings that he had been tasked with planting. Ah, so he had dug it up while putting in some new plants. Arthur went to hand the rock back, but Alfred shook his head, placing his hand over Arthur's and pushing it back to him. Did he want to give the rock as a gift? How odd, yet endearing all at the same time.

Arthur held the rock close to his heart, smiling at Alfred. “Thank you.” He spoke softly. “I wish I could give you something...”

Shaking his head, Alfred smiled sweetly, as if he were saying he didn't need anything more than Arthur's smile. Of course that would be ridiculous, and Arthur quietly berated himself for thinking that way. Alfred obviously just didn't want the rock and had given it to the Queen as an offering. Though the way the other man looked at Arthur recently... he could have sworn he felt his heart skip a few beats each time he got that look. A look of longing. If only he were not promised to a King he'd never met.

Arthur was snapped from his inner monologue by the voice of the Jack calling his name. It seemed his break was over. With a bow, Alfred bid Arthur farewell. The Queen, on a sudden impulse, removed one of his earrings and offered the sparkling blue gem to Alfred. The lad blinked slowly, shaking his head and hands as if he were saying he couldn't accept them. Arthur insisted, and so with shaky hands, Al took the silver laced gemstone and held it to his own heart.

“No matter how busy I may get, I want you to always think of me when you see this. Okay?” Arthur couldn't believe what he was saying, but he held firm, his own cheeks reddening at the implications of hid action.

Face matching the redness of his Queen, Alfred smiled that longing, loving smile that Arthur knew he had seen the gardener make towards him before. It made his stomach do little flips. Without another word, Arthur hurried away to get back to work, leaving Alfred alone in the garden, heart full of hope.

A year later, when the strip searches for the King began, the mark was found on the lower back of a certain palace servant, and Arthur got his earring back.


End file.
